Secrets
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: Soul Society has a problem, a problem they hadn't had to deal with in the last five hundred years: demons. With no way of being able to deal with it themselves, just who will they turn to for help?
1. Mad World

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Bleach. I am merely bored and using them for my own amusement.

**Secrets**

**Chapter One,**

**Mad World**

"_I need another story,"_

_

* * *

_

Things were looking grim and Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it this time around. Hallows, Soul Reapers, Arrancars, Espadas, and vizards were one thing, things he could deal with, but demons. Demons who he had been told were virtually unaffected by the power and skills of Soul Reapers like himself. Demons who were slowly coming back out of the woodwork from the last five hundred years since they had been last heard from and starting up their old regimen of killing and feasting on humans.

For the first time in years since he had gotten his Soul Reaper powers, Ichigo felt hopeless and he was sure Soul Society whether they wanted to, whether they could admit it or not was probably feeling something akin to the vulnerability as himself.

"This is the third academy student this month," Rukia solemnly spoke as she covered up the bloodied remains of a horribly butchered reaper in training.

She stayed crouched besides the body, while Renji stood more off to the side, his arms crossed and his face set into a deep scowl as he stared intently at the ground, the long white robes of his status ruffling slightly with the wind. He had been named captain after Aizen's defeat. He took over the fifth division with Momo as his lieutenant and Rukia his third seated officer.

"It was supposed to have been a simple field test, to see how her training was coming along."

Ichigo just shook his head. He'd seen too many bodies like that one over the last few months and it was slowly taking its toll on him.

"This is getting really bad Ichigo," Rukia commented after a while, her gaze still on the lifeless body in front of her.

"I know Rukia. The death rate here is rising also and all the victims had been torn to pieces like this one," Ichigo slowly replied, a hint of frustration mingling with his words as he ran a hand though his orange locks. His mind had involuntarily gone back to the images of dead bodies he had seen go through his father's clinic. They had all been mangled beyond recognition like the one in front of him.

"There's more to it Ichigo," Renji spoke, finally looking up to meet his gaze. "Isane Kotetsu and Harunobo Ogido of the fourth division were sent of reconnaissance about a month ago. Yoruichi found Ogido's body this morning."

Things were getting too far out of hand.

"What's Soul Society going to do about this?"

Renji's scowl deepened as Rukia answered "We don't know yet. There's gonna be a meeting tomorrow with all of the Soul Reapers and it's been decided that you, your father, Urahara, Chad, Orohime, and Ishida and his father are to be there."

"We'll be there alright," Ichigo responded before marching off. He needed to get home. He'd tell his father first, and then phone the rest of his friends.

Whether it could be considered a good or bad thing, Ichigo ran down the empty streets, giving his easy access of the sidewalk though the only reason it was so eerily deserted was because of the fear the town was in thanks to the recent murders which had consisted of people of all ages. There was no specific target other than human.

Up until the last few months things had actually been pretty quiet in Karakura. After the whole Aizen thing four years ago, things had fallen into a sort of peaceful routine. There would be the occasional hollow attack and that would pretty much be it.

But now there was a new threat, demons.

For some reason the concept was still a hard one for him to get his head wrapped around. He was used to dealing with the paranormal, had been for years now and he had long resided to the fact that normal was one thing he would never be. But demons were out of his element. They weren't like hallows and so far they had proved to be above Soul Society's power.

Hurriedly, he sped up his pace. He was just as defenseless as the rest of the soul reapers but he had the sudden urge to hurry home. He was about a block away when he came to an abrupt stop, barely missing running into a girl holding more boxes than she could handle. He couldn't see her face but he could see a pair of long, tanned legs.

"Do you need any help with that miss," he politely offered, the manners that his father beat into him finally kicking in, his earlier impulse forgotten.

"If you could grab the top box before it…" she started to reply when the boxes began to wobble and she lost her balance.

Ichigo tried to grab the box and help her remain steady so she wouldn't fall. He managed to grab the top box like she had asked but the inevitable happened. The rest of the boxes ended up scattered on the ground along with the mystery girl. Luckily nothing spilt out. Swiftly, he set the box at his feet and offered her a hand up.

She took it and he was able to get a better look at her. She was younger than he had originally thought, probably around his own age. She was only about a head shorter than himself with long, black hair tied into a loose pony tail. Behind a pair of square framed glasses was a pair of startling blue eyes that were similar to Ishida's, only a lighter shade. All in all, she was actually pretty cute.

"Thanks," she said, dusting herself off.

"No problem," he replied as he helped her pick up the remaining boxes.

She sent him a bright smile before leading him up the huge set of stairs. He had walked past the place before but he had never given it much thought. It was an abandoned, old shrine that had been that way for as long as he could remember. The whole place looked out of place in the neighborhood and had it not been for its history, it probably would've been torn down a long time ago. He was mildly surprised to see that this was where she was moving into.

"Sunrise Shrine huh. I didn't quite peg you as a shrine maiden," he nonchalantly spoke as they reached the top.

She let out a small chortle of laughter before replying, "Most people don't but I grew up on a shrine, the Sunset Shrine actually in Tokyo."

"Tokyo, what brings you here to Karakura? Most people here try to leave for Tokyo," Ichigo curiously asked.

"Well this shrine for one and an internship for the second," she answered as she set the box she was carrying by the ones Ichigo set down.

"Internship? Aren't you still in high school," he inquired before asking another question that was plaguing his mind. "Are you moving here by yourself?"

"I'm out of school and I'm moving into this place with my brothers, Kohaka and Souta. Kohaku went to buy some groceries and Souta was supposed to be here helping me unload. I swear he's gonna get it the next time I see him," she added the last part threateningly under her breath.

"How old are you," he bluntly questioned, ignoring her idle threat against her younger brothers.

She mocked gasp before saying, "How rude. You never ask a lady her age but since you did help me I guess I can forgive you. And I guess it wouldn't hurt to indulge you with the answer, I'm twenty-two."

Ichigo laughed.

"Well now that I got your age, can I get your name?"

She thoughtfully tapped a finger against her chin before suggesting, "Hmmm, that would be the polite thing to do, why don't you go first then?"

"Well, since it is the apparently polite thing to do, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I live a block away," he played along, his earlier angst all but forgotten. He found himself relaxing in her presence.

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki-san," she spoke; now offering her own hand for him to shake.

He took it and as they shook she said, "Thanks again for helping and I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. If you ever need anything, just let me know."

"I'll see you around then Higurashi-san," Ichigo waved goodbye before starting down the steps. He really didn't feel like leaving but he had more important matters that he had to attend to immediately. Besides, he would make it a point to visit the shrine again. He didn't care that she was a few years older than himself, there was definitely something special about Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Ichigo had run all the way home to find the one thing that no older brother should ever have to bear witness to. He had opened the door to his home to find his younger sister, Karen, the one who he thought he wouldn't have to worry about with this particular problem, making out with some boy he had never seen before.

"What the hell," he bellowed eyes wide in shock before they quickly narrowed into slits.

The couple immediately jumped apart and Ichigo was secretly pleased when he saw the boy bang his head against the wall he had been leaning against.

"Who is this," He questioned, jerking a thumb to the unknown boy as he settled his glare on Karen.

"Ichigo, you're finally home. Dad's been looking for you," Yuzu said, having arrived to see what all the commotion was about.

She and Karen had both shot up in the last few years but they were still pretty short for their age. Yuzu had decided to let her hair grow out while Karen's had stayed short.

"Oh, that's Karen's pen pal and I guess her boyfriend now," Yuzu answered, ignoring her sister's pointed look.

"Her what!"

"My boyfriend you idiot. Sheesh, you're taking this worse than dad," Karen growled out, trying to cover up her embarrassment with a wall of anger.

"Uhhh, I don't have time for this crap," Ichigo mumbled before slowly stalking towards said boyfriend. He had a brother's duty to fulfill after all.

"Listen here punk. I'm in a hurry so if you hurt my sister, I hurt you, got it," he threatened, ignoring the deadly killer intent he suddenly felt from his sister. She should be thanking him. He hadn't punched him in the face like he initially wanted to do when he saw them together and nor had he yet to put his hands on the kid.

A scowl adding to the effect of his threatening manor, he stared down the kid whose eyes matched the girl's he had met not even half an hour ago. He also had the same dark hair and hell; he was even the same height.

Ichigo smirked, causing Souta to stiffen.

"Now why don't you run back to that shrine of your's…Souta."

The boy blanched and Ichigo felt very pleased with himself. He ignored his own sister's threats as he left the three teens in the hallway and raced up the stairs, looking for his father. Surprisingly enough, he found him in his room, staring at something in his hands.

He was being oddly quiet, so unlike him.

"I talked to Ryuken and he actually agreed to come," Isshin spoke, not bothering to look up or acknowledge his oldest child.

Ichigo took a seat besides his father and saw that he was looking at a picture of him, Yuzu and Karen that had been taken quite a few years back.

"There's a meeting tomorrow and they want us there, all of us."

"I know. I've already contacted Urahara and you can talk to your friends later. Right now we have to deal with your sisters," Isshin replied, tucking the photo back into his pocket.

"Deal with them? What do you mean?" Ichigo was confused now. What did his sisters have to do with anything?

"Things are too dangerous around here Ichigo. I don't want Yuzu and Karen here by themselves. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning and I don't know when we'll be back," Isshin explained.

With a tired smile aimed at his son, the two headed back down the stairs together. Yuzu was back in the kitchen and Karen was locked at the lips with her boyfriend again.

"My baby girl is growing up so fast. Look at her, pretty soon she's not going to need her old man anymore," Isshin dramatically sobbed, back to his normal goofy self.

Karen immediately broke off the kiss to glare at the man she was ashamed to call her father. Her face was a deep scarlet from both embarrassment and rage. Souta for his part looked ready to burst out laughing at any moment.

"Dad!"

"My precious little girl is becoming a woman," he cried out before his tears abruptly stopped and he turned a fixed look to Souta, "She better not be a woman yet or anytime soon, you hear me punk. I run a clinic and I know how to make **it** look like an accident."

Souta didn't need him to elaborate on what **it** was. Unwittingly he gulped. He should have just stayed home and helped Kagome finish unpacking.

Karen couldn't take it anymore. She threw the nearest item at her father, beaming him in his head.

"Cut it out dad. I'm only fifteen. I'm not even thinking about that sort of stuff," she yelled at him.

"You may not, but he might. In fact, I know he is," Isshin retorted, jabbing Souta in the chest with his index finger.

Karen faced palmed. She really couldn't believe they were having this discussion right now.

"Relax dad. He's a shrine kid, almost monk like," she started to say, ignoring the sudden snicker that came from Souta's direction. "He's too much of a pansy to try anything. I'm the one who kissed him first and I'm the one who deepened it."

"Hey, I am not a pansy."

"You what!"

Taking pity on his sister, Ichigo grabbed his father by the collar of his jacket and pulled him away from Souta, who looked composed, but Ichigo could see the twitching in his hands. He had to give the boy some credit though. The last punk who had tried to ask Yuzu out ended up a crying mess and despite the fact that he was trembling, Souta had yet to attempt to bolt like many others.

"Dad, we came down here for a reason, remember," Ichigo grunted.

"Wha, oh yea," Isshin immediately sobered up before addressing his two daughters.

"Ichigo and I will be leaving first thing in the morning for an important conference and we're not sure when we will be back. So, I want you two to stay with a friend tonight."

"What friends? Everyone at school thinks we're freaks because of you and Ichigo," Karen snorted out, now trying to avoid looking at Souta, embarrassed of what she had admitted.

Ichigo for his part looked surprised. He hadn't realized how much of an impact he had on his sister's lives.

"You could stay at my house if you want," Souta offered, speaking for the first time since he had been threatened by Ichigo.

"I don't know about that," Isshin quickly replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully while sending pointed look between Karen and Souta, the implications hanging heavily in the air.

Souta tried to dispel his girlfriend's father unease. He genuinely did just want to help them out, this meeting of theirs sounded really important and it wasn't like he was ignorant. He knew about the boom in murders around here lately. The fact that there was a possibility in his girlfriend spending the night was just an added bonus. A very nice bonus at that.

"It's cool, really. My older sister will be there and she loves helping out when she can, not to mention having company. She's really responsible and stuff."

"Hmm, I'd have to meet this sister of yours first punk."

"My name's not punk, it's Souta, Souta Higurashi, Kurosaki-san," Souta introduced himself, bowing politely to Isshin.

* * *

"Hello Kurosaki-san. I know you said you'll see me again, but I didn't expect it to be this soon," was the first thing out of Kagome's mouth as she opened the door to the entrance of the Sunrise Shrine.

"Oh and I see you brought guest," she added after seeing that he was not alone.

"Yea well, I found this in the neighborhood and I thought you might like it back," Ichigo said, ignoring the looks he got from his family as he shrugged nonchalantly and jerked Souta forward, who had been hiding behind his father's back.

"He-hey si-sis," he stuttered out, giving her a small wave.

At this, Ichigo raised an eyebrow. It seemed he was more scared of his sister than he had been of him and his father. He was impressed.

"Inside now gaki," Kagome spoke through clenched teeth, her whole demeanor instantly changing as she zoned in on her brother. Roughly, she pulled him inside the shrine walls.

"Thank you for bringing him home, but I have a small inkling that wasn't the only reason you stopped by."

All four Kurosaki's gave her a blank look before Ichigo could reply. She could sure change her attitude fast.

"Well, actually I was hoping to cash in that favor, if that's all right with you," he sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of his head, obviously embarrassed. He knew most people only offered to repay someone out of courtesy. He was hoping that she wasn't a part of the most people category.

"Sure of course. Why don't you guys come inside," she said as if it were nothing, ushering them inside.

"Sorry if this place is a bit of a mess, but we just did move here and it needs a lot of work."

None of them had ever been inside of a shrine before, and seeing this one they weren't too sure they were going to make it a habit. She hadn't been lying when she said the shrine needed a lot work. The walls were cracked and the paint was peeling and every step they made they could hear the floor boards creaking below them.

"Kohaku," Kagome yelled, as she led them pass the foyer and into the family room. It was in better shape than the foyer. The walls were a soothing lavender color with wall scrolls depicting scenes from an earlier time. There was a long brown coach and a small table with a bouquet of white lilies in the center.

In seconds another boy appeared. He was taller than both Kagome and Souta and unlike the two he had brown eyes, brown hair, and freckles sprinkles across his nose. He didn't look much like the two, but none of the Kurosaki's paid that tidbit of information much thought.

"Yes, Kagome," he politely asked.

Smiling, Kagome introduced the younger boy, "This is my other brother, Kohaku."

Kohaku blushed as everyone turned their attention to him. Politely, he bowed in greeting.

"Where are my manners, my name is Isshin Kurosaki" Isshin spoke, now introducing his own family, "You already know my son Ichigo and these are my daughters, Karin and Yuzu."

"Aww, so you're the girl Souta's always going on about," Kagome winked at Karin, causing her to blush.

Still smiling, she turned back to Kohaku, "Go get Souta and tell him to make some tea and then you may join us."

"Alright Kagome," Kohaku replied, before dashing out of the room but not before knocking over a box.

Yuzu giggled and Kohaku felt his ears start to burn.

"So-sorry," he mumbled as he hastily made his exit.

Kagome gestured for them to sit down while she took a seat in front of the small table.

"So, what can I do for y'all," she asked once they had sat down.

"Your brother actually volunteered your services," Isshin slowly answered. "You can say no of course but my son and I are leaving first thing in the morning and with the way things have been around here lately, I'm hesitant to leave them at home by themselves."

Kagome instantly caught on to what he was trying to ask, "They can stay here of course. And don't worry about Souta; I'll make sure that everything will be kept PG in this shrine."

"Thank you Higurashi-san but do you mind answering a few questions. You are a stranger after all, I hope you understand," Isshin sheepishly asked, ignoring the looks his children sent him.

"Of course not Kurosaki-san. I understand your concern," Kagome replied, not in the least bit offended.

Kohaku came back in at that moment, an amused grin on his face. "Sorry for interrupting Kagome, but Souta burnt the tea."

"He burnt the tea," she repeated unbelievably. "How do you burn tea?"

"I don't know but Souta just managed to," Kohaku shrugged his shoulders.

Sighing, Kagome was about to reply when Isshin beat her to it. "That's okay. We're not going to be much longer. Ichigo, why don't you walk Karin and Yuzu back home to get their things while I finish talking to Higurashi-san?"

Nodding his head, Ichigo stood up along with Yuzu and Karin.

"Kohaku, why don't you tell Souta to join them; you know, so he doesn't burn down the kitchen," Kagome suggested, looking him right in the eye. In that second Ichigo could have sworn he saw something in her eyes, as if she was telling him some sort of message.

* * *

Souta scowled as he kicked the sidewalk in front of him. He ignored the dark looks being sent his way and instead fumbled with the protective ofuda his sister had slipped into his coat pocket. His sister was going to be the death of him, he knew it.

"I can't believe you burnt tea," Karin teased, poking him on his side. She liked getting a rise out of him, he would always start to blush and stutter when she succeeded.

As she knew he would, he flushed a deep scarlet but otherwise remained quiet.

Taking pity of him, Yuzu decided to change the subject. The poor boy had already been through a lot that night. "So Souta, do you mind telling me about your shrine. I always like to hear about the old legends."

Souta took the opening, glad that at least someone was willing to take pity on him. "S-sure. The Sunrise Shrine is actually related to the Sunset Shrine, where I grew up. I guess you could say they're sister shrines."

"The Sunset Shrine, I've heard my teacher mention that before. Something about a magic jewel, and demons right," Karin added to the conversation, not wanting to be left out.

At that Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that," Souta quietly murmured to himself. "Anyways, the Shikon jewel was said to have been very powerful and demon and man alike coveted that power. And there was a terrible fight over it where the Sunrise Shrine is. That shrine was actually built to honor the fallen warriors who died in battle."

"Warriors huh? So, people actually fought against these demons," Ichigo commented, trying to not sound too interested.

"Of course. There were those with holy powers, like monks and priestesses, even demon slayers. But if you want to know more ask Kagome. She knows more about it than I do." Souta replied.

Now, after all these years, the Shikon jewel was something he wanted to avoid talking about. Kagome and Kohaku carried so much guilt, so much angst with them that it was hard to be in the same room with them some days and he felt ashamed of himself. Ashamed that he had always taken his sister's journey so lightly, that he thought it was some cool adventure when it was anything but.

**TBC  
**


	2. Broken

Sugar0o – Don't worry Kagome's not going to be a push over, but I'm not going to make her crazy powerful like a lot of fics do.

Dark Inu Fan – Yea, next chapter he's going to have a bigger part. He's just not going to sit idly by.

Aznphoenix95 – I'll explain why Kohaku's there next chapter I promise and it will make sense, hopefully.

Mishap – Thanks, the whole sister shrine thing just came to me at the last minute. I wanted a valid reason for why they're there.

Neguam-tenshi – I'm not going to lie, I momentarily forgot about Shippo and I'm glad you brought him up. He is going to be older though I'm going to have him go in a different direction than most fics go. And I still haven't completely decided about whether Souta has any powers.

Thanks for all the reviews. ^_^

* * *

**Secrets,**

**Chapter Two,**

**Broken**

"_I've been on the brink, so tell me what you want to hear,"_

* * *

Physically Miroku looked the same as when he died, for the aging process had greatly slowed, mimicking that of a demon's lifespan. But his heart had grown weary. He had long lost track of exactly how much time had passed since his death. Although Soul Society was a lot like the era he had been born in, time here was just not the same. And why should it be, it was after all the resting place for the dead, though more often than not it didn't feel like it was. Resting place were the wrong words used to describe the afterlife.

There was still poverty, division amongst social classes, discrimination, and a lot of fighting. He was tired of so much fighting. It saddened him deeply that even in death people could not find the peace they deserved.

Sighing tiredly, Miroku sat cross-legged readying his body to start meditating. But it seemed his mind had other ideas as it was not yet ready to be cleared. Unlike every other soul that had entered Soul Society, he remembered. He remembered everything, his life as a human, as a monk more specifically and his journey to end his family curse. But more importantly, he remembered his love for a girl he would never see again.

He had tried looking for her. He had tried relentlessly for years but not once had he been given even a hint that she was even here. Slowly and painfully, he began to let go. He had to live with the fact that she had possibly been reincarnated. He had to forget her.

Slowly Miroku closed his tired eyes. He felt his mind gradually begin to lose conscience and he became aware of everything that surrounded him and nothing at all. He didn't even bother to open his eyes when he heard light footsteps make their way into his direction, nor when the screen door slid open and a figure was looming over him.

"Sir, your presence is required. They want every captain in attendance along with all the squad members," a rough voice spoke.

"Round up the others then Hisagi, and I'll meet you there," Miroku languidly spoke, still not bothering to open his eyes.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her cobalt eyes. The sun was slowly rising in the horizon and sunlight started to spill around the shrine, illuminating the simplistic beauty of the grounds. The Sunrise Shrine wasn't as big as the one she had grown up on, but that wasn't to say it was small. For being in the middle of a city it was a pretty good size of land. And the cherry blossoms that surrounded the place gave it an ethereal feel. She was sure that once they finished fixing up the place, it'd gain some of its former glory.

She could get used to this place, but she would always miss her old home, especially the Goshinboku. That had been the one constant in her life. Wherever she was, whether it was the past or present, it had always been a comforting notion to know that the Goshinboku was there also. Like it was watching over her, but the truth of the matter was that staying at the Sunset Shrine was slowly eating away at Kohaku and herself. It was hard being there and not thinking about the past.

Sighing, Kagome turned her thoughts to the Kurosaki's; thinking about the past would only ruin her day. The four were a peculiar family, not like her family was normal or anything but that was beside the point. Power radiated off of everyone single one of them, though Karin and Yuzu's were untapped for the most part. Karin's was similar to that of her brother's and her father's, but Yuzu was a different story. It was a familiar power unlike the others and if she went untrained, no doubt a lot of demons would be attracted to her. It would be kind of cool to have an apprentice, someone to call her sensei. No doubt Miroku and Sango got a rush of superiority when she had called them that.

Shaking her head, she saved those thoughts for another time. She'd worry about that later; right now she had more important matters to attend to but first there was something she needed to grab.

Kagome glared at the two sleeping forms. She wasn't sure how the little brat had managed to get past her, but she was thankful that Sango would never know about this. She'd never let her hear the end of it if she found out that she'd let Souta sneak past her. Sighing, she thought of the best way to wake the sleeping couple.

In all fairness, she thought the scene before her was just so, so cute. Souta and Karin were both asleep on the couch, sitting upright. Souta had his arm wrapped around Karin's shoulder and her head was lying contently on his chest. Kagome really wished she had a camera at the moment. But alas, she had promised Kurosaki that she would keep a close eye on the young couple.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Kagome suddenly yelled, "Kurosaki-san, what a surprise. I didn't expect you here so early."

Souta immediately bolted away and shot off the couch like a rocket. Karin merely adjusted herself comfortably on the couch without opening her eyes, whilst mumbling an insult at her boyfriend, "Idiot."

Kagome giggled at the scene.

"What the he…"

"Language Souta," Kagome reprimanded him.

"What was that for Kagome," Souta growled out, glaring at his older sister.

"It was time for you to get up gaki," she stated innocently with a shrug of her shoulders. "Now since you skipped out on unpacking yesterday, you get to clean the basement."

"Kagome," he whined, "that's not fair."

"Oh really now, tell me what's not fair of you cleaning the basement after Kohaku and I unpacked by ourselves, Kohaku buying the groceries, and Kohaku cleaning the courtyard by himself," she sardonically inquired ,one hand on her hip, the other placed inconspicuously as she glared evenly at her younger brother.

Souta's attitude instantly deflated. Guilt started to set in.

"Fine," he drawled out, hating it when she played the guilt card.

Kagome immediately brightened up again.

"Don't worry little brother, Karin will be helping you."

"As if," the aforementioned girl mumbled, burying herself deeper into the couch.

"You can't make me."

"Oh but I can," Kagome grinned evilly. "Quoting your father and I quote `If you need help with anything, Karin will help you. Consider it her punishment for not telling me about her punk boyfriend'."

When the younger girl showed no sign of having heard her, Kagome smiled. Souta immediately backed up. He better than anyone knew what the smile meant and it sent a chill down his spine.

"Uhh, Karin you might want to get up," he tried to warn his girlfriend.

She ignored him.

Humming gaily, she pulled out a water gun that she had been hiding behind her back. In seconds Karin was drenched.

"What the hell," she angrily screeched.

"None of that in the shrine," Kagome admonished. "Now be glad that's all I did. My old sensei used to drag me out of bed and toss me into a lake if there was one nearby."

Karin wisely chose to remain quiet. Her only response was a lethal glare that probably would've affected Kagome more if she hadn't spent so much time on the receiving end of Sesshomaru's "death glare" as Shippo so dubbed it.

"Great! Now I'm going to get started on breakfast. You two begin cleaning and I might just bring you some."

Giggling to herself, Kagome watched with weary eyes as they young couple made their way to the basement. Faintly, they reminded her of herself when she was arguing with InuYasha.

"Idiot, why didn't you warn me?"

"Hey don't get mad at me. I tried to tell you."

A tear slid down Kagome's pale cheek. She quickly wiped it away. As she kept telling herself there was no use thinking about the past now. That part of her life was over and now a normal life was all that she was left with.

* * *

Miroku was bored, but thanks to years of practice, he successfully hid his boredom as no doubt Yamamoto would find it insulting, the old bastard. Seriously, he couldn't believe that they were having this meeting. Had the human world really become so incompetent that they no longer knew how to deal with demons? Killing demons had been an everyday routine for the people in his town.

Stifling back a yawn he desperately wanted to release, Miroku shifted his attention from the speaker to the other members of the meeting. The infamous substitute shinigami was there along with his friends. Personally, Miroku couldn't see what was so special about him. He could feel power sure, but he couldn't see it. In a way, the orange haired boy reminded him of InuYasha only not as crude or brash. Both the quincys were there also, surprising him. Yamamoto must be getting really desperate. He might have laughed if they hadn't been so desperate.

They were talking about strategies now. The entire Gotei 13 was feeling uneasy about the idea of being in the human world, but hallows till needed to be taken care of. They couldn't just abandon their duties, even at the risk of such a "supposed" threat.

The substitute shinigami was talking now. When the words Shikon no Tama, and warriors were mentioned by him, Miroku immediately started to pay attention. This could be bad.

"The jewel is only a myth," Miroku scoffed, interrupting whatever the boy had been saying. He turned to glare at him. Miroku only shrugged it off. InuYasha used to do that daily to him, along with a few verbal threats.

"Yea, a myth like demons, right?"

"Besides we should at least consider looking into this."

The others were beginning to agree. Miroku wanted to curse. Having the jewel resurface would only cause more chaos. That and he didn't know the exact date, and if they started hunting down the jewel, it could mess up the whole time line, setting off a horrendous chain of events.

"Nevertheless, we shouldn't waste our time looking for something that might not exist," Miroku persisted. "I am curious though. How did you hear about the jewel?"

The substitute shinigami blushed, surprising Miroku and the boy's friends.

"Higure is right. We shall continue to try and come up with more possible methods of dealing with these _demons_," Yamamoto said with a sneer. "But this Shikon no Tama should be looked into. It could turn the tide of events. Kurotsuchi, I want you to look into the jewel."

"Squad Nine, I'm sending you to the human world so be prepared," Yamamoto ordered.

"Hai Yamamoto-sama," Miroku smoothly replied. He had actually been kind of hoping to get assigned there.

"You shall be patrolling for the next month. Urahara if you don't mind."

"Yea, they can stay with me. There's plenty of room," he replied before slowly walking towards the former monk.

"Good, now the rest of the captains sans Higure, are to come with me so we can discuss this more." And with that the meeting was officially over.

"It's been a while Miroku."

"Only about a hundred years," Miroku sarcastically replied, sending him a sly smile.

* * *

Yuzu glanced shyly at Kohaku. He was actually helping her make lunch. No one had ever really bothered to help her in the kitchen before (well her father had once, but he had been more of a hindrance than helpful). But here he was, chopping up vegetables right besides her. She definitely wanted to blush and it too all her willpower (and thoughts of school) to keep the redness from her cheeks. They had made little conversation though Yuzu assumed it was in his nature to keep quiet.

He certainly did seem like the shy type. Kohaku was very handsome, and Yuzu had the urge to run her hands through his unruly brown locks. He was polite and soft spoken and had the cutest pair of brown eyes that she had ever seen. Everything about the older boy made Yuzu feel…weird. Like her stomach was churning.

Sighing, Yuzu reached for the salt, unaware that Kohaku had reached for it also. Their hands touched and she felt her face heat up.

"S-sorry," Yuzu stuttered, quickly retracting her hand.

"I-it's a-alright," Kohaku replied, turning his head in the opposite direction so she would not see his own blush.

An awkward silence fell over the two. Not liking the tense atmosphere, Kohaku asked, "So what did Kagome ask you earlier."

"Oh, that, she uh asked me if I wanted a job actually."

"A job," He raised an eyebrow curiously. Kagome had told him about Yuzu's spiritual power, nothing about a job.

"Yea, you know as a miko. Well more of a miko in training I guess. She said that she'd pay me to help around the shrine and stuff once y'all finish the repairs. And that'd she even teach me some stuff," Yuzu rambled on. She felt like an idiot and she didn't even understand what was going on. No boy had ever given her this strange feeling before and she barely knew him.

"Are you going to take it them," Kohaku inquired, trying to hide the confusion in his voice. He knew that the future was greatly different than his own era, but the position of a miko was a respected one. To have it treated as such a mundane, ordinary thing did not settle well with him.

"Ano, I don't know yet, and I still have to discuss it with my dad."

Kohaku nodded his head in response and the two resumed making lunch. Silence settled over the pair but it was no longer the same awkward one.

"Do you mind telling Kagome-sa, telling Kagome that lunch is ready," Kohaku quietly requested, turning his chocolate gaze to Yuzu. For a moment she felt as if she couldn't breathe. His eyes were so intense, at first glance they held an innocence in them that not many could possess, but as she gazed deeper she could see a deep melancholy in them that pulled at her heart.

"Su-sure," Yuzu agreed. She bowed her head politely before exiting the kitchen. Her heart was racing and she had to pause a moment before heading into the room Kagome said she would be in.

She felt as if she was looking at a painting. Standing off to one side stood Kagome. Her hair fell in inky waves down her back, reminding Yuzu faintly of an obsidian waterfall. She wore a simple pair of cargo shorts and a small green jacket. One hand was out-stretched, running lightly over an ancient looking sword, the other balled into a fist at her side. There was something in her eyes thought, some that triggered something deep down and make her want to cry.

"What are you doing Higurashi-san, Yuzu hesitantly asked, reluctant to break the mood in the room.

Kagome turned her cobalt-grey eyes to Yuzu and for the second time that day she forgot to breathe. Her gaze was just as intense as Kohaku's was, and that second felt like a lifetime.

"No need to be so formal Yuzu-chan. Just call me Kagome, plain old Kagome," She spoke, whispering the last part.

Her tone was light and any earlier evidence of her angst was gone.

"Okay Kagome-san," She said, stepping closer to the older girl. Looking back towards the sword, Kagome had just been touching; Yuzu felt her eyes go big. The whole wall was full of all sort of archaic weapons. There was a golden staff with rings hanging off of it, a huge boomerang with tassels on each end, and various others. She had never been much of a weapons person, but she was in complete awe at what she saw.

"Sugio."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Kagome smile sadly.

"Yea, they are pretty impressive, Kagome wistfully agreed.

"Do they, are they a part of the history of this shrine? I mean, Souta told us about how this shrine was built to hone some fallen warriors."

"H-hai. The wakizashi and the Hirakikostu belonged to the demon slayer, the shakujou a monk, the bow a miko, and the katana an inu hanyou. All of them the original shard group," Kagome slowly answered her eyes glazing over.

"Shard hunter group," Ichigo stated questioningly as he walked into the room, closer towards where Yuzu and Kagome were standing.

"Yea. You see it all started about a thousand years ago with the famous miko, Midoriko. She was said to be the most powerful being of her time if not ever with the power to completely purify a demon's soul."

Ichigo's eyes widened at that.

"But one day, a human who lusted after her gave up his body to demons in order to obtain her. For seven days Midoriko fought against this abomination and on that seventh day she used to the last of her strength to abstract the demon's soul along with her own. And with that the Shikon no Tama was born."

"What, so is that it?"

Kagome let out a hallow laugh, surprising both Yuzu and Ichigo.

"That is barely the beginning of the tale of the Shikon no Tama. Now hundred of years later the jewel made its way back to where Midoriko made her last stand, a village of taijiya now. They entrusted the jewel to a young priestess of great power, Kikyo. Eventually demons started to come after the miko including the inu hanyou InuYasha. Over time the two fell in love, but InuYasha wasn't the only one who wanted her. A wounded bandit name Onigumo who Kikyo was caring for, desired her also."

"A bandit! Why would she care for him?"

"Because it was the miko's way," Kagome answered Ichigo's little outburst before continuing. "Anyway, like the human years earlier, Onigumo sold his soul to countless demons, becoming the hanyou Naraku. He then tricked InuYasha and Kikyo into betraying one another. After pinning InuYasha to the Goshinboku, which is actually still standing at the Sunset Shrine, Kikyo succumbed to her own wounds and burned the jewel with her body."

"So what, the jewel was destroyed just like that," Ichigo unbelievingly asked.

"If only it was that simple. But the story is still just beginning and it isn't until the strange miko, Kagome appears that the jewel resurfaces again."

Ichigo arched an orange eyebrow. "A strange miko named Kagome."

Kagome blushed before sheepishly replying, "Yea, I guess you could say she's my namesake."

"Yo, dad's still waiting for us," Karin spoke up, pausing briefly by the doorway before rolling her eyes at the older duo.

Yuzu let out a small giggle before following her twin out the room, not that Ichigo or Kagome noticed.

"You know, I'd really like to hear more of this tale," Ichigo nonchalantly spoke as he dug his hands deep into this jacket pockets. Though he was twenty years old, he had never actually asked anyone out before. He was nervous.

Kagome smiled shyly, as she and Ichigo slowly made their way to the front door, "Really now. Not a lot of people are that interested in old legends anymore."

Ichigo shrugged, stepping out of the front door. "I'm not a lot of people. So uh what do you say about this Friday? We can go out to eat and talk some more."

Kagome giggled nervously. The only person who had ever asked her out had been Hojo.

"Are you asking me on a date Ichigo," She coquettishly replied.

"Yes, yes I am. So what do you say?"

"I say pick me up at six," she answered before shutting the door.

For a good few minutes Kagome just stood there leaning against the door giggling. She hadn't remembered the last time she had felt so, so happy.

Humming, Kagome was about to go get some lunch when she heard the doorbell ring. Surprised that there was somebody visiting (she hadn't been expecting any guest), she opened the door and promptly fainted.

**TBC**

**AN:** I was going to add more, but I'm tired. It can wait until next chapter though that may not be out for a while. I wanna work on Get Rogue before I continue anymore with this fic. Thanks for the reviews.


	3. Who Knew

Aznphoenix95 – Miroku's the captain of the Ninth Division, I went back and added that detail to the last chapter.

Reader238 – Thanks for pointing that out. I re-read the chapters so many times that I miss stuff. I went back and fixed it.

Kagehoshi Shadowstar – Thanks for picking that out. Not a lot of people offer constructive criticism; they're mainly too busy nagging for updates. I went back and tried to fix it, hopefully it sounds better.

Dark Inu Fan – I hadn't even thought about his released form, thanks for mentioning it.

Dark shadowed rose, Sugar0o, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, jesswolf22, Lauramichca, Battosailover5, Izno, MidnightReader1, AKARY YAMI, CrimsonLuna, thanks for the reviews. ^_^

* * *

**Secrets**

**Chapter Three,**

**Who Knew**

"_I'm 'a tell you everything"_

* * *

She never hit the floor though. A pair of strong arms had caught her around the waist just in time. Slowly he lowered themselves to the wooden floor. His arms stayed wrapped tightly around her waist and though she was half lying on his lap in an awkward potion he didn't want this moment to ever end. It had so been long since he had seen the young miko, and his last memory of her had not been one he liked to ever think about, for she was the last thing he saw before his death five hundred years ago.

There was a maturity in her face that hadn't been there the last time he had seen her. She looked older now, closer to the age that he appeared. A pair of glasses covered her closed eyes, leaving him slightly confused. Despite the few new differences, she was still the same old Kagome he met hundreds of years ago. A torrent of emotions was flowing through him, and he watched with great anticipation as her sapphire orbs slowly fluttered open.

"I…I saw you die Miroku," were the first words she uttered to him. His lips twitched into a bitter smile.

"That you did Kagome-sama."

"What about the others, do you...are they with you," she hesitantly inquired, her big blue eyes looking up at him with hope.

He hated taking that hope away from her, but he had to tell her the truth. "I'm sorry Kagome-sama but I am the only one."

"Oh," she quietly replied with such normalcy that it scared him.

"I've missed you Kagome-sama."

"I've missed you too Miroku."

"Uhh, do you mind," Kagome spoke, gesturing towards their awkward position.

Miroku smiled. "I don't know I rather like this position."

The ease of their conversation slightly unnerved the two especially since there were so many unanswered questions flowing through their minds, but there was something comforting about the words being spoken. It was a familiarity, something that he had missed.

"Kagome-sama…"

"I hate it when you call me that."

For the first time in a long time, he laughed, really laughed. "Forgive me Kagome-sama, but old habits die hard."

"I can tell," she wryly replied when she felt one of his hands start to linger on the swell of her back, before gradually making its way lower.

Narrowing her eyes, she slapped him across the face.

Immediately tears started to leak from the corner of her eyes as everything came rushing back. She had never allowed herself to grieve properly over the death of her friends; she had to be strong for Kohaku. And it had hurt too much of the people she had let down, of the lives she had ruined with a few careless actions. She leapt out of the former monk's grip and wrapped her arm around his torso, and burrowing her face into his shirt. His presence had finally sunk in and she felt as if her world had turned upside down, again. She didn't know if she could handle this.

"Are you real? Or are you a ghost sent here to haunt me for everything I've done?"

"I assure you Kagome that I am here. I may no longer be mortal, but neither am I a ghost especially not one here to haunt you."

At his words, Kagome became confused.

"Not mortal…th-then what?"

Miroku gazed sadly at the confused young gi….no. She was a woman now. Slowly he rose to his feet and helped Kagome onto hers.

"All in due time Kagome, but first I have a few questions as well."

"O-of course," she stuttered, but before any more words could be spoken, both former shard hunters were startled by a loud crash. Their necks snapped to the source, and standing over shards of broken ceramic and scattered food stood a shell shocked Kohaku.

Miroku's jaw dropped.

"We have a lot to discuss."

After the initial shock had worn off, they settled in the dining room, sitting around the small family table. Kohaku and Souta sat opposite of Miroku and Kagome. The two younger boys were picking at the food Yuzu and Kohaku had prepared while Miroku and Kagome drank quietly from their cups of tea.

A heavy silence threatened to suffocate the four, but still no one made a move to talk. No one was brave enough. A million questions raced through each of their head's but still, no one voiced any of them.

Unwillingly, Miroku was the one to break the silence. He hated doing this to her but he had to know. He had to know what had transpired that day, after he had died. It was a subject he himself did now wish to discuss, especially since he had been the second one to fall, and talking about it would only cause him to think about Sango, who had been the first one to fall at Naraku's hands.

"Please, Kagome-sama, tell me what happened after I, I died."

She instantly felt her body stiffen, though her hands seemed to be immune to this. The tea cup trembled in her hands, and she had to set it down to avoid spilling anything. She remained silent for a moment, and Miroku thought she wasn't going to answer him for a second.

"I'm sorry you…another time maybe?"

"Af-after you were sucked in by the void; you had taken a great deal of Naraku's underlings with you. With Sesshomaru and…Inu-InuYasha actually working together, Naraku was pushed to the brink. For one moment, for one glorious, deluded moment we actually thought we were going to win," she spoke, a bitter smile on her face, as a far-off look crept into her blue eyes. The boys at the table could tell that she was hundreds of years away, five hundred to be exact.

"And that was when it all went to hell. Magatsuhi, the demon of the Shikon no Tama appeared and possessed Naraku. Inu-InuYasha, brash as ever, charged him and he was st-stabbed through the he-heart before being absorbed." Her eyes glazed over behind the frames of her glasses. With each word she spoke images of the past replaced those with the present and she felt herself sinking.

Souta listened with rapt attention. He had never been given details about anything that had happened on the other side of the well, only bits and pieces that Kagome had let slip. Kohaku on the other hand focused his entire attention on his hands. He had been there that day with the others, but he had also been the first one injured in the fight, and it was because of him that his sister had been killed.

"Sesshomaru held his own for a while, but eventually he too was overcome. But thanks to the tensaiga, Magatsuhi was unable to absorb him also. I was alone then. Sesshomaru had told me to run for it, but I couldn't. I was determined to see the fight through."

She turned to Miroku, grabbing his hand. He gave it a squeeze in hopes of reassuring her. "I couldn't let your deaths mean nothing. He laughed at me, and I shot an arrow at him. I purified his arm off, and he stopped laughing then. He slammed me into a tree for that. I blacked out for a moment, and when I came I couldn't see."

At this point tears trailed down her cheeks, though she either didn't notice this or she chose to ignore them. None of the others commented on it.

"I finally lost all hope then. I was drowning in darkness, and I knew that at any moment would be my last. And that's when I saw it. The light of the Shikon no Tama reminded me that Magatsuhi had it now, and I fired my last arrow. The jewel, or rather what Naraku had of it was completely purified along with Magatsuhi." What she hadn't told them was that she had felt someone string that last arrow with her. It sounded crazy, but she swore that someone had been with her that day, lending her strength.

"I don't recall much about what happened afterwards. I just remember waking up in Sesshomaru's home. He had been the one to find us after the battle, and he had taken us back to his castle to recover. We were there for a year, and still I stayed blind. We could find no one to help me, and that's when I decided to go home. We all made the journey back to the well, and Kohaku carried me down since I still couldn't see. The next thing I knew we were both in the modern era; neither of us able to get back."

She paused for a moment, and took a drink from her tea before finishing. "We've been here, or rather this era since. We've been in the process of moving to this shrine for a few weeks, but this was our first night staying here. My eyesight slowly returned over the last few years, but I still need the glasses to help me see."

The outcome of the final battle between themselves and Naraku, was always been something that had plagued the back of Miroku's mind. A thousand scenarios of what might've been, all ranging from the ideal to the most horrendous had come to mind at one point or another in the last five hundred years. It felt as if a huge burden had been suddenly lifted from his shoulder.

"What about Shippo? Do you know what became of him?"

At this everyone in the room seemed to have stiffened. Miroku could even see Kohaku's fists start to clench, but otherwise that was it.

"He drops by from time to time, but otherwise he spends his time running errands for Sesshomaru," Kagome answered avoiding Miroku's gaze.

At this Miroku arched an eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru? That old dog is still alive."At that, Kagome laughed.

"Of course. Did you really expect anything less from him?"

Miroku returned the sentiment. She had a point. It was hard picturing a world without the mighty Lord Sesshomaru, but then again it was hard getting though these years without Sango.

* * *

Karin glared at her older brother, who was too busy eating his burger to notice. Since they hadn't been able to eat lunch at the shrine, Ichigo had acted reluctant to take them to the nearest fast food restaurant, but he had agreed much faster than it would've normally taken him to cave. Their dad had chosen to go on home.

"What," Ichigo growled out irritably. He hadn't seen the glare, but he could feel it. He had been in a good mood for once, but his sister's leering had immediately undone the effects of him scoring a date with Kagome. He may not have known her that well, but there was something about her that drew him to her. And from what he could tell by their earlier meetings, she was definitely someone worth getting to know better.

"Why?"

"Why, what," he snapped back. He wasn't up for her stupid mind games today.

If anything Karin's glare intensified. "Idiot. Why did you ask Kagome out? Do you know how weird it is for you to be dating my boyfriend's sister?"

Ichigo merely shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it that way, but still he didn't really care either way.

"Uhh, you don't even know her."

"So, that's why we're going out Friday. To get to know each other better, you know the whole reason why people go out in the first place," he sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes.

Karin scowled.

"Not the point." She muttered a few other choice words before stuffing a few fries into her mouth. Ignoring the look Ichigo sent her from the curse words, she turned her glare to her sister. Yuzu had been unusually quiet through the whole conversation. She didn't even notice the intense look, Karin was giving her. All the blond was doing was looking at her un-eaten tray of food and sighing.

Damn it, not Yuzu too. Karin slumped in her seat. It's not like she didn't like Kohaku and Kagome. Well she still wanted revenge against the older girl for that little stunt she pulled that morning. But otherwise, they weren't that bad. They were exactly how Souta had described them in his letters, but that was also why she wanted Yuzu and Ichigo to stay away from the rest of the Higurashi's. Souta had told her a lot in those correspondences, and those two would only lead to heartache for her siblings.

* * *

"What about you Miroku? How are you here," Kagome curiously asked.

Miroku let out a low sigh, and gave Kagome's hand, which was still in his own, a comforting squeeze. "After I died, I ended up in a place call Soul Society. It's where the souls of those who die end up. The afterlife is a lot like the feudal era actually, only no demons just hallows. Which are basically souls that lose their Chain of Fate. Basically, they feed off souls."

"That's horrible. Doesn't anybody do anything," Souta exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"That's where I come in. Shinigami or soul reapers have their own type of spiritual power, slightly different than the ones we, you have Kagome-sama. We have two main tasks, to help those who have died pass on, and cleanse hallows to allow them to move on to the afterlife. In fact, this body that you see is a creation of Soul Society. It's merely what we call a gigai, though no doubt you would still be able to see me if I chose to leave it."

It was a lot of information to take in, but since her trip to the past not much surprised Kagome anymore. "Wow, so then what are you doing here then?"

"Right now, I'm actually here to take over patrol and do something about this so called demon problem," Miroku couldn't help but to continue scoffing at the notion.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think you might want to help out. It'd certainty save me a lot of time, and these attacks are sort of suspicious."

Kagome paused for a moment, dropping his hand before answering, "I'm sorry Miroku. But I won't get directly involved but if you need anything, don't hesitate."

Miroku nodded his head, he had figured as much. The old Kagome would've instantly agreed to help, risking much more than she realized. The Kagome in front of him was battle weary, and full of regrets. None of this should have ever happened to her. She was too innocent for the life she had been thrown into. Besides, she only said she would not get directly involved. Should he need her, she would be there for him.

Like Miroku, Kohaku respected Kagome's decision. Souta on the other hand gave his sister an incredulous look.

"Kagome! What do you mean you can't get involved? You have to," he yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't Souta. Please understand," she calmly replied.

"Can't or won't," he snarled and Kagome found herself flinching at the tone.

"Show some respect Souta," Kohaku spoke in Kagome's defense. He rarely got angry especially at Souta who had done nothing but help him since he became stuck in these times. But Kagome deserved more respect than they way Souta was treating her.

"It's not your decision to make," he reminded him.

The younger boy glared at the former demon slayer. They were supposed to be heroes. Yes, they had been through a lot, but wasn't that supposed to make them stronger. He was tired of their moping. Kagome and Kohaku needed to snap out of it. He could understand that they had been through something no one alive today could comprehend. But it had been five years now since they had been back.

"How could you just stand there also? You were trained for this sort of thing. If you weren't such a coward…"

"That's enough you two," Miroku barked out, interrupting Souta and taking over the situation. He was after all partly responsible for it.

"There are enough problems in this town and you two are going to need one another." Souta sneered at the idea, and Miroku could see Kohaku's eyes start to narrow.

"Souta, you didn't finish your chores, go. Kohaku, go practice outside," Kagome coolly commanded the two boys. She didn't bother looking at either of them, but both did as she said. The frigid tone of her voice left no room for protests and arguments.

Miroku waited until they were both gone before he spoke again, "It is good seeing you again Kagome-sama, and I do understand and respect your decision to not get involved."

"Thank you," she quietly replied before adding in a voice choked full of emotion. "And I meant it Miroku. If things get too out of hand for you, come to me. I can't lose you again."

Miroku gave her a small smile, and nodded his head in understanding. He wrapped his arms around her again, soothing her as she cried into his chest again.

* * *

Shippo waited impatiently for Sesshomaru to look up from his pile of reports and acknowledge the five hundred year old fox demon. Though so much time had passed, not much had changed for the dog demon, but since they were among humans, he had taken to masking his birth marks that symbolized his impressive status in the dwindling demon community. Sesshomaru had left his hair the startling white that it had always been though, and his sharp gaze stayed its familiar amber hue. Sesshomaru detested this era, had every single one of them since the time of the feudal era. But he had always been one to stay on top of things, and Sesshomaru had made quite the name for himself in this age.

He on the other hand had shot up over his first century of living with the demon lord. He was barely a head shorter than Sesshomaru's impressive stature. He had left his hair long through most of the last few centuries, but since this era of technology had arisen he had boldly cut his long tresses despite Sesshomaru's disapproval. The reddish brown hair now barely fell past his ears that he had taken to spiking up. His ears, feet and six tails remained hidden now, and to all humans he merely looked like some punk high schooler. He liked it that way.

"Go home, go see you family kit," Sesshomaru ordered, his gaze still remaining on the papers in front of him.

Shippo lost the fanged smirk on his face. He scowled before snidely replying, "They aren't my family."

This time Sesshomaru did look up and pinned the younger demon with his gaze. His lips had snarled into a grimace. "It wasn't a suggestion Shippo. I don't care what petty quarrel you have with Kohaku, but the priestess deserves more respect than you give."

At that Shippo had to look away, unable to take the disgust and disappointment he saw in Sesshomaru's eyes, and felt in his gut.

"Whatever," he mumbled, hoping to drop the subject.

Sesshomaru didn't let up though. He was tired of the fox demon's bratty attitude, and it was time he be put back in his place. "Did she not defend you in after you stole from her?"

"Yea but," He wouldn't let him interrupt.

"Didn't she take you in after you almost got her killed? Since your father was killed, did she or did she not put food in your stomach, a place to sleep, protection? Or what about all those treats she spoiled you with," he icily spoke, before pausing to see if Shippo would foolishly try to refute his claims.

"…"

"Kagome has done much for you kit. Much more than you deserve, or otherwise would've gotten from anyone else."

Shippo still had no reply for him.

Slowly, Sesshomaru rose from his spot behind his desk, and walked closer to the kit. He folded his arms over his chest, and looked down at the younger demon, "Your behavior has been disgraceful. It seems that, that perverted monk was not the only one you took after when it comes in regards on how to treat women."

That was a low blow and Shippo felt those words stings more than if Sesshomaru had suddenly struck him with one of his poisonous whips. He could clearly remember how much he loathed InuYasha after his harsh treatment of Kagome, and here he was doing the same thing. She had nothing to do with his anger, but still he took it out on her.

"I'll see you next week Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo said, before making a quick retreat out of his office. He wasn't going to head straight to Kagome's, the guilt he had been ignoring left him too ashamed. But he was going to make arrangements to head to Karakura, and he'd probably be there by Friday. One thing was for certain, he had a lot of groveling to do.

**TBC**


	4. Kryptonite

Sugar0o – I know what you mean. I was half tempted to write about them having a history together, I still am. I'm not sure. Thanks, I actually didn't care too much for the last chapter, it was just something that had to be written to move it along.

M'Lady91 – I kind of like the bratty Shippo. I think it brings more to the usual momma's boy character people usually write.

Dark Inu Fan – You're getting close, but not quite what I have planned. I think you'll be surprised. I hate it when things are predictable.

Reader238 – I still haven't decided on the whole powers thing for Souta. Still a possibility.

To A cErTaIn KiTsUnE – I'm glad you like my portrayal of Shippo. I'm tired of seeing the same things from each of the characters. And Sango I'm still trying to decide on. The original plot I had for this story, just kept growing and changing.

Akary Yami, Kira Kyuuketsuki, Ichigo Mirai, Shiori Mayonaka no Yume, Zoey Tamagachi, Suki Yasutori, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Grimmich, and Little Firework, thanks for the reviews. They help keep me going.

Also I'm looking for someone who'll help beta my story, and throw around some ideas with me if you're interested. Just e-mail me. Thanks.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha, Bleach, or the song Firework by Katy Perry (that just happened to be the song I was listening to at the moment)

**Secrets**

**Chapter Four,**

**Kryptonite**

"_Chasing all those stars"_

* * *

Friday came must faster than either Ichigo or Kagome had expected. Both soul reaper and priestess were nervous, but each for different reasons. This was going to be Ichigo's first real date, ever. He had never had too much time for girls in high school for obvious reasons. All his friends had always thought he had something for Orihime, Rukia, or even Tatsuki. But the truth was, they had always been just friends, and it was almost like he had three other sisters.

A few girls had even been brave enough to ask him out over the years, but he always declined. Having a relationship or even casually going out with a girl was something he never really thought too much about. But there something about Kagome, something that made him change his mind about the whole dating thing. He was nervous for the first time in a long time.

The same could be said for Kagome about the nerves. This would be the first date she herself had accepted without the help of meddling friends.

And Ichigo did seem like a nice guy. Whether he was the "one" or not, she was glad she had agreed to the date. Miroku had warned her about Ichigo being a Soul Reaper, one who's interested in finding out about the Shikon no Tama, when he found out about her date with him. That tidbit of information had caused her to hesitate, and she nearly called the whole thing off. But as she was about to call him, Ichigo had called her. He had wanted to know what part of the town she had seen so far, and since she had only seen the shrine and the middle school, he had turned their date to a sort of tour of Karakura. There had been something in his voice, something that convinced her of his sincerity. So she'd take a chance on him, she was after all a pretty good judge of character.

Smiling bravely at the reflection in her mirror, she took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom. She didn't know where they were going exactly, but on Yuzu's advice, she had opted to go casual, but not overly so.

This whole week had been a crazy one, and with each day she found herself looking more, and more forward to this date. Miroku had made it a point to visit the shrine everyday this week. It really was great seeing him again, almost surreal, but at the same time it was tearing her apart in the inside. Seeing him made her think of the others, and even though he hadn't found even a hint of them in the last five hundred years, she still hoped that maybe, just maybe that they shared a similar fate to Miroku's. She had to squash that thought though. It would only lead to more hurt.

Yuzu's father had agreed to the priestess training, or rather the part time job at the shrine. She had only officially started yesterday, and Kagome had only explained to her what she would be doing once the shrine was officially opened. She still didn't quite know how she was going to train her without revealing too much, but she had faith she'd figure things out soon enough.

"Hey Kagome, Ichigo's here!"

Souta's voice echoed throughout the house. She grabbed her purse before heading to the foyer. Ichigo was already there, dressed sharply in faded jeans, and black dress shirt, with a brown jacket. He looked nervous as he fiddled with the cuffs of his jacket.

"Don't you clean up nice," she commented, walking up to him.

He smiled back, his feelings of unease lifting. "You look great."

"Thanks," she mumbled back, her face flushed. She still wasn't used to receiving compliments.

"So, you ready to go?"

"Yea," she replied, grabbing his hand and leading him out the front doors, but not before yelling over her shoulders, "I'll be back in a few hours Souta. Don't burn down the shrine."

* * *

Karin glared at the pair's retreating forms from her spot on the couch. Today was the first time this week since she and Yuzu had spent the night that she had a chance to visit Souta. Her father had deemed it time that she stopped ignoring the spirits she saw, and learn to hone her powers before Hollows started to come after her. She really didn't want to be a soul reaper, substitute or not, and she wanted to hate her father for it. But it seemed she had no choice in the matter.

Sighing, she turned her attention to her boyfriend, who was mindlessly addicted to the game he was playing.

"Idiot," she called out, getting his attention.

"Don't you think it's weird that your sister is going out with my brother?" Souta shrugged.

"A little," he admitted. Truthfully, he didn't really care but he wasn't a total idiot. He had seen and heard the stories of InuYasha getting much pummeled countless times after giving Kagome the wrong answer, even if it had been the truth in some cases.

"But what can we do about it. They're both technically adults, and I'm sure they know what they're doing."

Karin let it drop after that. She'd have to work on Ichigo and Yuzu more later; mainly Yuzu. She didn't want her sister to get hurt. She didn't want any of her siblings getting hurt, but she could see Ichigo dealing with it, not Yuzu.

"Hey where's Kohaku at. I haven't seen him since I got here," Karin asked. She had been there all day too.

"Probably still out back, practicing," Souta answered with another shrug of his shoulders not really caring. He was used to Kohaku devoting entire days of training, even if he rarely used it.

"Practicing? Practicing what?"

Damn, he shouldn't have said that.

"Uhh, he's doing a small performance for the festival Kagome is planning. He's really into traditional stuff," Souta replied. At least it wasn't a total lie.

"Cool can I see," she asked, expecting some sort of ancient dance or something.

"Sure," he nervously answered.

Saving his game, and turning off his system, Souta led Karin to the backyard; or rather what they considered the backyard, a small forest would probably be a better definition for it. Cherry blossoms were scattered everywhere, along with regular foliage. In the center of the grounds stood an archaic shrine that had been dedicated hundreds of years ago to the warriors who had fallen here, Kagome's friends and Kohaku's sister. The back wasn't where Kagome wanted to host the festival though, but in the front courtyard.

Kokaku was in the center of the yard with a pile of wood next to him. He was expertly swinging his sickle scythe around, chopping more wood for his room. He still wasn't used to many of the conveniences of the future. The state of his room made this apparent. Kagome let him remodel the room the way he wanted, and so he was able to have a live fire in the center of it. He even cooked with it sometimes. There was a mattress, a blanket, a chest for his clothes (Kagome wouldn't budge on that), and a small shrine with a picture of his sister and that was it.

"Wow, he's pretty good with that thing," Karin commented.

"Who taught him?"

"His sister," he absentmindedly replied before wincing at his slip up. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

Karin gave him a weird look and said, "You mean Kagome, right?"

"Y-yea."

"Funny, she doesn't look like she can handle a weapon."

"She's actually quite handy with a few of them." Karin snorted, not quite believing him.

"You'd be surprised. During the festival, you can see for yourself some of the things she can do," Souta defended his sister.

Karin didn't reply. She still didn't think much of Kagome, but she was Souta's hero or at least that's what she got from his letters. Instead her attention turned to her foot where she felt something rub against it.

"Cute," she squealed, picking up the cream colored cat at her foot. Strange, it had two tails.

"Oh, that's Kirira," Souta spoke, turning his attention back to his girlfriend. Weird. She was with Shippo the last time he had seen the demonic cat.

"Shit," Souta suddenly cursed, startling Karin. Souta looked back up at Kohaku, and saw that he had stopped chopping wood. He was staring intently up at the roof of the shrine.

"You might wanna go home Karin." Before she could ask why, Shippo had struck at Kohaku with his short sword, but Kohaku had blocked with the blade of his scythe.

* * *

Kagome smiled shyly at Ichigo as they made their way down the street. They were walking side by side, so close that they were almost touching. They had taken the bus downtown, something Ichigo had seemed embarrassed about, but Kagome merely waved off his concerns. It really was no big deal. So far they really hadn't done much, just a lot of walking around and him pointing out things about the smaller town. She was enjoying herself though, especially since it was just her and him.

She remembered one of the earlier dates her friends had forced her to go on in high school. The guy (she couldn't even remember his name now) had taken her to some flashy new club hoping to impress her. She had been miserable the whole night. There was nothing intimate about being surrounded by hordes of people, and she doubted he had heard a word she said that night.

"So, you really don't care that I'm older than you," Kagome asked. She didn't really care, especially since she knew how much older InuYasha had been than her.

Ichigo shook his head, "Not really. Age is just a number. What about you, do you care?"

"Nope," Kagome happily replied. "So do you attend the university here?"

"Yea, I'm in my second year already. Still not really sure what I want to do though."

"I know what you mean. I kept changing my major until I finally settled on education."

"Oh, so you wanna be a teacher?"

"Yea, I got a job at the middle school here for a teacher's aide," she replied.

"How are you liking things here so far," He asked, changing the subject.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders before answering, "Alright I guess. Been really busy with the repairs for the shrine and the boys to really notice much lately."

"How is that coming along anyway? From what I saw, it looks pretty good so far."

"Thanks. Kohaku and I do most of the work."

Ichigo was surprised at that. He remembered how that old shrine used to look, and he was impressed, "Really, you and Kohaku did the repairs. That's really impressive."

"It's nothing. A couple of old friends taught us…" She trailed off, a far off look starting to etch itself into her features.

"Oh and over there is the dojo I used to train at," he pointed out, drawing her attention ahead of them.

"And get your butt kicked by Tatsuki," a voice added, coming from behind the pair. Turning around, Ichigo refrained from letting a few choice words slip as Renji and Rukia slowly approached them. Kagome sent him a look, before raising a hand to her mouth to try and stifle the giggles that wanted to leak out.

Scowling, he reluctantly introduced the two soul reapers to his date, "Kagome, these are a few friends of mine, Rukia, and Renji. Guys this is Kagome."

"Nice to meet y'all," Kagome politely greeted, giving them a small wave.

"So this is the girl Yuzu told us about," Rukia remarked.

"What's a pretty girl like you going out with an idiot like him," Renji asked, practically gleaming with mirth when he saw Ichigo's face begin to match his hair.

"Shut it dumbass," Ichigo retorted, glaring at the red head, trying to restrain himself for doing anything more.

"C'mon, Renji let's go. We're supposed to head to Urahara's," Rukia said before a fight could start. She grabbed Renji's elbow, attempting to lead him away.

"We'll see you around Kagome-san," she called over her shoulder.

Ichigo waited until they were out of site before, he continued on with his tour.

"So those were some of your friends," Kagome spoke, feeling a little stupid for repeating the obvious.

"Yea, you could call them that. In all honestly I'm surprised we haven't run into more of them," Ichigo replied, burying his hands deep into his pant pockets. He was still feeling a bit embarrassed because of the two.

Laughing, Kagome boldly hooked her arm with his. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

* * *

"What are you doing here," Kohaku demanded, surprising Karin with the rage in his voice. She hadn't even thought the quiet boy was capable of showing such raw emotion.

"This is my new home also Haku-kun," Shippo snidely replied back, jumping back away from the former demon slayer.

Kohaku's glared hardened, and he swung his scythe at the fox demon, aiming straight for his head. Shippo effortlessly dodged.

"Funny, I thought you made it clear you had no home, no family."

Shippo merely gave a shrug of his shoulders, as if he didn't care, but there was something in his teal eyes that said otherwise. "You know me Kohaku. I always had a flair for the dramatics."

"Oh really, did this flair for the dramatics of yours care that you made Kagome-sama cry," Kohaku yelled back, rushing the demon. He dropped his blade, and punched the older boy. Shippo took it, too ashamed to block.

"You are such an asshole, you know that."

He swung again, but this time Shippo dodged.

"I know that Haku-kun, but it's not like you're any better. You just disappeared when she needed you. She died because of you," Shippo harshly stated, pushing Kohaku away from him. He raised his sword, and Kohaku brought out the one hidden in his sleeve in response.

"Bastard! I had no control over that," Kohaku protested. He slashed forward, only for Shippo to dodge again. This time though, he kept swinging, pounding on the outstretched blade. He kept at it, until Shippo lost his grip and it fell out of his hand.

He raised his arm again, pausing in midair slightly above Shippo's head. Souta quickly grabbed Karin from interfering and pushed her behind him, ready to stop them himself.

"Go ahead and do it slayer. Do what you were bred to do," Shippo taunted.

Kohaku hesitated, before lowering his blade instead and taking a few steps back. He had let the demon get to him enough already.

"Hmph, fucking coward," Shippo spoke, pulling out his own knife that he had hidden under the sleeve of his jeans.

"Go to hell fox," He yelled, running at him again.

Shippo smirked, eagerly awaiting the last demon slayer. Souta ran towards them though, tired of all this fighting. Besides, Kagome would kill them if anyone got hurt, even if Shippo had left them on a bad note.

"Damn it, you idiot," Karin yelled, her gut wrenching in anticipation.

Souta got to them before they collided, but he felt something tear open into the palm of his hand and he let out a cry in agony. He found himself falling to his knees, clutching his left palm. Shippo's knife was sticking through it.

"Souta, Souta," Karin frantically yelled, running to his side.

Kohaku acted fast and tore a piece of his shirt off, before kneeling besides the younger boy. Shippo, kneeled also, taking Souta's wounded hand in his. He briefly met Kohaku's eyes, before nodding his head, signaling that he knew what to do.

"Karin, grab Souta's other hand, and let him squeeze it," Kohaku ordered.

Karin obeyed without protest. She took his hand, in hers and said, "Focus on me Souta. As soon as they get it out, we'll head to my dad's. He'll know what to do."

He managed a weak smile. Shippo pulled his blade out, and Kohaku quickly wrapped his shirt around the hand, and tied it tight to stop the blood flow.

"C'mon, my car is parked in the front, I'll take you to a hospital," Shippo spoke, ignoring the guilt he felt settling in his gut. He just couldn't do anything right.

"No," Karin spoke up. "We'll go to my dad's. He owns a small clinic, and it's a lot closer."

Nodding his head, the four made their way to his car.

* * *

"And so then he looks startled for a moment, before he turns around to her and grabs her hands. She looks really embarrassed for a moment, and that's when he asksher. You should've seen the look on her face, she was so made. She slugged him good across the face," Kagome recanted, laughing along with Ichigo.

They had decided on a small diner, not too far from where the shrine was for dinner. So far things were going pleasantly well. Though the pessimistic side of Kagome, kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, nothing ever went smoothly as it should for her.

"I can't believe you were friends with such a guy," Ichigo commented, before taking a bite out of the burger he had ordered.

"He wasn't all that bad," Kagome defended him. "Certainly a lot better friend that that Toshiro guy you told me about."

"Hey, Toshiro may be an arrogant prick, but he's better than some pervert," Ichigo argued, glaring. Kagome returned the glare, and for a moment the two just sat there, glaring at one another, before they both started laughing.

"Okay, so maybe we both have weird friends," Kagome said, in between laughs.

Ichigo snorted, but otherwise agreed. Weird, was an understatement when it came to his friends, but it's not like he could tell her that.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to hear more of the old legend anyway," Kagome brought up, silently anticipating his answer. She didn't want to admit it, but a small part of her still doubted his intentions, afraid that he had figured her out.

Ichigo blushed before replying, "Thought that was obvious, I just wanted an excuse to hang out with you some more."

Kagome's face soon matched Ichigo's hair.

"_You just gotta ignite the light  
and let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July"_

Kagome smiled sheepishly before silencing her cell phone.

"I really like American pop" She said, before getting up and answering the small pink contraption.

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. He himself was more of a fan of the rock music. So far he really liked how things were going. Kagome was a lot of fun, and he really liked hanging out with her so far.

Ichigo felt his stomach drop when he saw Kagome's expressions, as she practically ran back to their table.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to go to your father's clinic. Idiots, got in a fight, and Souta's hurt," Kagome anxiously replied.

Ichigo barely had time to throw a few bills on the table before he was dragged out by Kagome.

* * *

Souta tried not to wince while Karin's father cleaned, and stitched the wound. The blade had gone straight through the palm of his right hand. Luckily it didn't hit anything major, but it would be a while before he could really do anything with his hand.

"I'm going to give you some pills to help with the pain, but I don't want you using this hand too much until the wound closes," Isshin ordered, as he finished wrapping some gauze over the stitches he had applied.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Dad," Karin yelled, from her spot by the door, glaring at her father. She herself didn't understand what exactly had happened at the shrine, but it was their business. Besides, she'd get what she could out of Souta later.

She was the only one in the small room besides him and her father. Shippo and Kohaku were around front, waiting with Yuzu. He could tell that they both felt guilty about what happened, and he didn't blame either of them. He just wished they'd get over their petty feud. There was nothing they could do about it now.

"Quite Karin," Isshin snapped, acting strangely serious. "I don't feel comfortable about my daughter going to your house son, if this is the sort of thing that goes on."

Souta bowed his head. He had expected as much.

"I'm sorry, that you feel that way, but the shrine is a safe place. Kohaku and Shippo were just practicing for a show they're going to put on together for the festival at the shrine. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," He lied, laughing nervously.

Isshin eyed him curiously but didn't question him further about the incident. Karin bit her lip nervously. She knew he was lying, and she was really curious now.

"I'll take your word for it this time, but if something else happens both of my daughters are no longer stepping foot there again," He warned, ignoring the look his daughter was sending him.

"Who is this Shippo punk anyway," He asked.

Souta snorted at the description before replying, "A brat who Kagome used to babysit. His parents died when he was young, and she was always there for him. She lets him stay at the shrine from time to time. I guess he's finally changed his mind about sticking around for good."

"Did you really have to call her anyway," Souta asked, changing the subject. He really hadn't wanted to interrupt her date. Ever since she stopped hanging out with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi she had stopped going out.

"Yes," Karin quickly answered. At least one good thing had come out of this whole fiasco.

It wasn't long before that, that the door opened and in stepped a worried looking Kagome, and an ever scowling Ichigo.

"What happened? Are you okay," She frantically asked, going to her younger brother's side. Carefully, she took his bandaged hand in hers and inspected it.

"Don't worry he'll be fine," Isshin answered for him. "The blade went straight through his hand. I've given him some medicine, and he should come see me in about two weeks to have the stitches taken out."

"Thank you Kurosaki-san," Kagome spoke, bowing at the doctor.

"It was nothing Higurashi, but please I tone done the acts. I don't any more accidents to happen, especially since my daughters are hanging there so much."

Kagome was slightly confused by this, but she didn't let it show. She hadn't seen him when she rushed in, but by Shippo and Kohaku's guilty auras, she could pretty much sum of what had happened on her own.

"Of course Kurosaki-san. Come on, Souta it's late and you start class Monday," Kagome beckoned, before turning back to Ichigo.

"Call me, tonight wasn't that bad."

Before he could reply, Kagome had rushed them out, headed towards where Kohaku and Shippo were waiting. They were standing opposite one another, looking at anything but the other. Sighing, Kagome grabbed them by both of their arms, and led then outside to Shippo's car. She didn't speak a word to either one, just took the keys from the fox demon and started the car.

**TBC**


End file.
